mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Javier Diego
General Javier Diego is a major character, one of the main villains in Red Dead Revolver and the General of the Mexican Army. Info In a flashback told by Bartlett, Diego and his army fought a pitched battle with a US cavalry regiment over a bridge crossing the Rio Grande. He ordered his subordinate, Daren, to prepare the cannons while he and his men held off the first wave. After using flares to highlight the enemy cannons, his artillery batteries knocked out the enemy's artillery support with precise, concentrated fire. When the US cavalrymen continued to assault his position, Diego ordered his men to rig the bridge with dynamite while he personally fended off the enemy soldiers. After blowing the bridge and ending the battle, Diego took account of captured prisoners, including the unlucky civilian, Jacques Dixmor the prospector. Originally convinced he was a spy, Dixmor managed to buy his life back from Diego with the promise of gold. Interactions Upon learning of the wealth locked away in The Diablo Mine and Jacques' unique position as legal claim holder to give it to him, Diego sealed their new partnership by sending Colonel Daren and some hired goons (one of which was Smitty) to kill Dix's partner, Nate Harlow. While Daren succeeded in this task, Nate's son, Red, escaped alive, but not before blowing Daren's arm off. Diego rewarded Daren's loyalty by hiring the best doctors and gunsmiths money could buy to have a shoulder-mounted mortar created as a replacement for the left arm of his right-hand man. Soon after, Diego and his Mexican army started mining Diablo Mine's rich gold deposits, using captured Union soldiers as slave labour. Years later, Diego had taken up residence in an abandoned fort, which he promptly renamed after himself for some time. Using a heavily armed and armoured stagecoach and train, he delivered Mayor Griffon his half of the Diablo mine's gold, presumably in exchange for Griffon using his position as Mayor in order to send Jacques Dixmor to the army camp to ensure the American Army left Diego alone. The gold mining operation was interrupted when a fully grown Red Harlow, having learned the part they played in his family's murder, started hunting for Diego, Griffon and all their associates: He intercepted Diego's armoured stagecoach and destroyed it. Although Colonel Daren was able to capture Red and imprison him in the Diablo mine, Red's cousin, Shadow Wolf, was able to free him. Together, Red and Shadow Wolf assaulted Diego's Fort, resulting in the deaths of Shadow Wolf, Daren, Pick-Axe Miller and many of Diego's soldiers. Despite a head start, Diego was not able to escape Red in his heavily armoured train and after a mobile battle in Nuevo Paraiso, Red disabled Diego's train with a Gatling gun. Unable to kill Red with his rotating, train-mounted cannon, Diego charged him with his martillo del diablo (weapon name). Red shot him down, and as Diego lie crawling away on his back, trying to barter for his life with promises of gold, whiskey, weapons, men and women, Red executed him with a point blank shot to the face with a Sawn-off Shotgun. Showdown After completing the level "Devils and Angels" with an excellent rating or by purchasing stars and medals, Diego becomes available as a playable character in Showdown. His weapons of choice are a Pacificador and Martillo del Diablo and his special ability is to light his rifle with flare and shoot it at an opponent, making them baffled with cannon balls from Diego's cannons. Trivia *His mission, "The Bridge", is the only time where the player takes control of an antagonist in a Red Dead Revolver mission. *During the mission "Devils and Angels" he may shout out while shooting at Red Harlow: "Hey tonoto, say hello to my little friend!" which is a prediction of Tony Montana. *In Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition he was replaced with Agustin Allende, who was a colonel in the Mexican Army sometime after Diego's death. Gallery Javier_Diego.jpg|Diego in battle with the Americans. Diego_poster.png|A poster of General Diego. General_Diego_VS_Madruger.jpg|General Diego VS Magruder. Diego_with_rifle.jpg|Diego in the battle on the bridge. Daren_and_Diego.jpg|Diego bossing Daren. Mexican_Armi.png|Diego ordering his lieutenant clones around. Category:Army Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:RDR Category:Mexicans Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Greedy Characters Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Dictator Category:! Category:Antagonists Category:Military Personnel Category:Killed in Action Category:Rich People Category:Short characters Category:Lawful Evil